


Сегодня солнце и тьма

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Солнечный жар и тьма сплелись в одно, а Джек и Дилан неплохо проводят утро.
Relationships: Dylan Rhodes/Jack Wilder
Kudos: 6





	Сегодня солнце и тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Фик 2015 года для команды WTF Mark Ruffalo 2015  
> Бета: Nika Darkness

Пятьдесят семь. Пятьдесят восемь... Пылинки кружатся в солнечном свете, что льется в зал из огромного распахнутого окна. Лучи рисуют золотом и отступающими тенями узоры на паркете. Всё это сейчас твоё личное царство. Жар, пот, солнце. Дыхание и счет. Сила рук и пальцы, обхватившие деревянную перекладину. Простор и единение с самим собой. Пара спортивных матов рядом с высоким резным стулом, что наверняка старше него самого на пару столетий. Откроешь рот, и проглотишь десяток-другой позолоченных солнцем пылинок. Не зевай. Отличное утро, замечательная тренировка. Сто пятьдесят девять, — и дверь скрипит. Не оборачивайся. Прикрой глаза. Двигайся.

Двести. Двести один. От того, как под веками раскаляется солнце, что ещё с десяток отжиманий и горящее тело начнет дрожать — невыносимо и почти приятно. Ещё. Ещё немного. Шум, движение, чужая ладонь ложится на грудную клетку. Просто на потную белую майку, но вообще-то будто бережно ловит сердце.

— Джек, пора завтракать.

Открываешь глаза, и видишь тьму, не побеждённую солнцем. Не спорящую с солнцем. Замершую в жадном ожидании. Пространство огибает Дилана Родса, а тот просто смотрит. Невольно повинуешься.

Руки отпускают дерево. Губы размыкаются. Делаешь полный вдох и медленно выдыхаешь солнечный воздух, напоенный желанием. Хочется задрать майку и посмотреть, не виден ли на коже отпечаток ладони. Уж очень горит. Сдерживайся. Улыбнись. 

Словно потянувшись за движением твоих губ, Дилан делает шаг вперед. Теперь он ближе, и вдыхает у самого твоего виска. Замри, слушай. Ощути. Дыхания, сплетённые одним пространством, и большей магии не выдумать. На сегодня — твой солнечный жар и его терпеливая земная тьма. Хочется хотя бы стонать, целоваться, тереться, смешаться в единое. Дилан делает шаг назад и что-то говорит. Кажется, про пот и душ. Почему бы и нет. Не различаешь слов, различаешь лишь горящую бездну в его внимательных глазах. Всё-таки стягиваешь майку, как полотенце накидывая на потную шею. Представляешь в ближайшем будущем обнажённого и мокрого Дилана, окутанного паром от горячей воды. Отличная идея, хорошее утро. Огибаешь его, застывшего, с тёмным взглядом, и быстро выходишь из зала.

В коридоре мигает свет, и белые ободки ламп привычно сверкают от сумрака-и-света. Не знаешь, твои эмоции сводят электричество с ума, или весь особняк дрожит от напряжения Дилана. Тебя устроят оба варианта. А где-то издалека, откуда-то из их гостиной-столовой, шумной музыкой слышатся возмущённые голоса и ответный смех. Сытный завтрак в компании — да, определённо. После.

Лёгкий звенящий хлопок, звук от открывшейся-закрывшейся двери в душевую. Скидываешь оставшуюся одежду и шагаешь под хлёсткие струи горячей воды. Блаженство. Разминаешь мышцы плеч, неторопливо моешься, и медово-молочный запах мыла, временная прихоть Дилана Родса, плывёт по замкнутому пространству. Ласкаешь член, и ожидание ещё томительней. Удобнее опираешься одной ногой о стену, растягиваешь задницу двумя пальцами, затем и тремя. Да, так гораздо лучше. Прислушиваешься к ощущениям и к моменту, когда к твоему дыханию и свободно плещущей воде добавится хлопок двери и шорох снимаемой одежды.

Наконец-то. Да. Улыбайся.

С Диланом сложно, преодолеть демонов его мыслей можно только улыбкой и упрямством. Поэтому веришь, мешая в одно отчаяние и счастье. Ты мало когда боялся сложностей, всё время важнее было их преодолеть, чем опасаться. И кажется, между ним и тобой давно накрепко сплелись тьма и солнце. Открыто, с вызовом, встречаешь взгляд Дилана.

Губ в поцелуе касаются губы, и сомнения стекают в ад, оставляя здесь и сейчас чистоту желания, тьму, солнце и немного нежнейшего мёда с молоком. Нежности ты только учишься, разглядываешь её на гранях властности и спокойного тепла Дилана, в смиренности нетерпеливых, жадных его пальцев (о, ты знаешь), которые медленно оглаживают кожу — так, что теперь ты весь один горящий отпечаток его ладоней. И вода огибает твоё тело под его руками, как ранее пространство будто не касалось его самого. 

Двадцать. Двадцать один. Двадцать дваа. Каждый раз касаться щекой о запотевшую стенку душевой. Ощущать, как солнечный жар и тьма Дилана сплелись в тугой клубок и не просто притаились где-то внизу живота, а стали пламенем, охватившим до пальцев ног... Двадцать. Девять. Мерные толчки бёдер и льющаяся вода. Ты будто центр вселенной, в центре внимания, но подчинённый этим губам, шепчущим что-то в шею, обнимающим, поддерживающим рукам, прижавшийся к торсу, принимающий горячий твёрдый член. Солнце и тьма. Три...

— Прекрати... Считать, — Дилан рычит, и от его голоса теряется контроль. Всякий счёт и цифры плывут прочь.

— Ты читаешь мысли? Серьёзно?

— Джек. Незачем. Я знаю. Тебя. — Дилан говорит в ухо, прихватывает зубами. Лижет, кусает, крепко обнимая, не прекращая толчков, которые больше не считаешь.

Закрой глаза. Дыши. Просто двигайся. И чувствуй.

Тьма, но солнце под веками всё ближе. Обернись.

Не распахивая глаз, оборачиваешься, трёшься в странной ласке лицом о его лицо, прижимаешься открытым ртом ко рту. И не знаешь, когда и как вдруг оказалось, что вновь теряешься в тьме его взгляда, купаешься и перерождаешься в его обожании. Солнце — оно внутри, бьётся в грудной клетке, успокаиваясь, кутаясь в вихри жизнерадостного довольства и охватившей неги. 

Не сознаёшь бег времени и шум тёплой текущей воды. Рука Дилана лежит на груди и уж точно считает биение твоего сердца, и кто бы укорял тебя в счёте. Окончательно поворачиваешься к Дилану, льнёшь всё ближе. Утыкаешься ему в шею, улыбаешься. Безудержно, сумасшедше счастлив. Пульс частит под твоими губами, и ты считаешь. Раз. Два... Восемьдесят. Семьдесят два. Шестьдесят. Пятьдесят три. 

Утро ласково сворачивается в теле. 

Дилан улыбается. Так светло и щедро, что и не заподозришь, что он так умел. Добрый, счастливый. День начинается.


End file.
